


Worth the Worry

by fifth_ninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifth_ninja/pseuds/fifth_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a prank goes horribly wrong You find yourself in a terrible situation with some Purple Dragon thugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other TMNT fanfic however this little plot bunny jumped into my head. Forgive my grammar and punctuation it is awful. Hopefully you like it... this is a one shot.

You walked steadily onward despite the heavy down pour. The burning anger in your chest protecting you from the cold. You had never been so humiliated, **EVER!** The heavy drops splashed on to the back of your head plastering your hair to your scalp before dribbling cold and grimey down the collar of your leather jacket. You were soaked to the bone. This night couldn't get any worse. It had started out well... fun even.

It was movie night. You had been planning all week for this day. After work and a brief training session you and the guys had piled onto the couch to watch all the horror classics. Arachnophobia, Child's Play, Psycho, the whole lot. That was until Mikey stupidly decided to play his awful joke.

You and Raph had gone to the kitchen to load up on snacks (an essential point to any mutant and friend's movie night.)

“Ya did good ta'day” Raph had stated while waiting for the popcorn to pop. He leaned nonchalantly on the counter his arms crossed protectively across his plastron. 

“Thanks,” you laugh “But you don't have to humor me. I know I'm really slow and my attacks are pretty weak.” 

“No, no I really mean it.” He insisted “I know ya havn't been trainin' long but your doin' real good and eventually you'll get it.” He looked at the ground awkwardly. You took a moment to revel in the pleasant compliment. It was unusual for him to give praise particularly to you. You knew Raphael was the toughest and strongest of your friends. He was always there for his brothers no matter what. often times with a furry that would make hell seem cold. He took fight training with a deadly seriousness and held no punches. You really appreciated the bluntness. He was the first one to yell “What a' you crazy! You don't hold a bo like that!.” or “you idiot! You're punchin' all wrong, ya more likely ta break your wrist than the goon's face.” It wasn't uncommon for you to leave sparring practice with a black eye from Raph. You had heard Leo and Raph arguing about Raphael's intensity. But you truly appreciated his honest attacks. You knew very well that none of your enemies would take it light just because you had no experience. Training in this manner was the best way to ensure your survival. 

At first you were convinced that he hated you. That the only reason he even spoke to you was to be polite... that and you made an easy target in sparring practice. But slowly as the months passed you had begun to realize that Raphael was much more complicated than the over bearing hothead he had seemed to be. You realized that his harshness was meant as a backward's compliment. He cared enough to want you to protect yourself and he felt you could handle the harsh blows that he threw... or at least pretend to be. Yes, you to had begun to grow quite fond of the back and forth you had with him. Even if his right hook hurt like a mother-f******!

The pestering beep of the microwave brought you from your musings.

“Shall we?” You grinned at Raphael as he retrieved the bag of steaming snack and poured it into the bowl. Raphael looked like he wanted to say something as he caught your eye but he smiled instead. You scooped up the remaining snacks in your arms and headed into the living room. Upon entering the room the lights were dimmed and the slow melody of music began to play. Leo Donnie and Mikey were no were to be seen.

“What tha' hell are they doin' now!” you heard Raph growl under his breath. You set the snacks down just in time to hear the distinct sound of Mikey's childish laugh before you were shoved into Raphael. He quickly dropped the popcorn and caught you mid fall. Your heart skipped a beat. His grasp was strong but gentle as he stood you back up. He looked into your eyes and you saw a flash of concern and something else break through the layer of steely indifference. You both paused and you felt your throat tighten. Butterflies leapt through your stomach and threatened to escape. 

“OOOH RAPHIE HAS A GIIIRLLL FRIEND!” You heard Mikey swoon from somewhere in the shadows. “Why don't you two love bird's kiss!!!” You heard the snickering of Donatello and Leonardo join in to the smooching sounds made by Michelangelo. All shadow of concern was quickly replaced by a flare of anger. You watched the fiery tendrils of rage consume Raphael's eyes. He quickly released his grip and broke eye contact with you to search the darkness for Mikey. 

“Forget it ya twerp! She's not even my type! I mean come on get real! She's... well she's just so (Y/N)” 

You felt something in your gut tightening and a stone like lump formed in the back of your throat. An overwhelming sense of loss and hurt washed over you. You suddenly felt like you had to leave,that you wanted to run faster and farther than you ever had. You had to get out of there.

“I don't think I feel so good, I'm going to go.” You stated quickly all the while not making eye contact with anyone. You turned on your heels and ran from the lair ignoring the cries for you to come back. 

It wasn't until you were four blocks from the abandoned warehouse that you began to slow down. You had run all the way here as fast as you could. You came to a cross walk and stopped. The Streets were empty in the darkness of the night but you waited anyway, you needed to catch your breath.

_I'm such an idiot!_

you told yourself.

_How could I have ever thought he could ever like me like that!_ You felt the burn of hot tears push their way out. Furiously you wiped your eyes only to have the tears replaced by rain. You were going to be strong. You refused to cry over some asshole that wasn't even a good friend. He wasn't worth the tears. You played through everything that ever pissed you off about Raphael. You too could drown your feelings with anger. 

You told yourself how much it bothered you that he could never be happy. That nothing was ever good enough for him. You reminded yourself that he was always losing it, that he would storm from the lair in a flurry of angry words and hurtful comments. Usually his angered actions held disastrous results. You urged yourself to note that no matter if Leo made sense about something or not Raphael would argue. You tried to tell yourself that you hated him, but you couldn't.

You could tell yourself how mad and hurt you were by Raph but you could never bring yourself to hate him. You couldn't count how many times he had literally thrown himself into battle to save you. He was always there. He didn't have as much patience with you as the others did but he kept trying. He continued to help you in any way he could, training, sparring, hell he even fixed your car on a regular basis. No, you were truly mad at yourself not him. You had misinterpreted his friend ship. You had grasped at something that wasn't there nor would it ever be.

Thunder Crashed loudly above and you hunched your shoulders protectively toward the sky.

_Damn it I wish I had brought my umbrella_

you think to yourself. When you had left the lair you had left everything your bag, your movies even your umbrella. You uselessly swipe the water from your eyes as the foreboding red hand signal flashed to a walking human. As you started to step across the street you heard the faint clicking of footsteps that didn't quite coincide with your own. Looking over your shoulder you saw nothing. Wiping your eyes again you thought you saw the faintest flash of movement. But it was gone.  _Too many horror movies_ you think to yourself and begin walking.

Whether or not it was only your imagination you couldn't get the hair on your arms to stop tingling. You felt a shiver run down your back. You decide the best course of action was to get home...and fast. You quicken your pace, not quite to a jog. You didn't want to alert anyone if there was someone tailing you.

There it was again the distinct click of another pair of feet on the wet cement.

All of the limited training Splinter had shown you was running through your head. You were sure someone was following you but every time you looked you saw only the empty street behind. It was alright though its only a few more blocks to your apartment building. A loud bang came from an alley just you past and you could just make out a figure standing at the back crouched low had knocked over a garbage can. Your breath caught in your throat as you recognized a distinct purple lizard snaking its way up the figures wrist. You didn't wait around to see the man move, you ran. All pretenses of keeping your cool gone. You suddenly heard many foot steps running after you. You could probably make it to your building no problem. You could see the warm lights of your building in the distance. Hope swelled in your chest.

_If I can make it I will be ok_

Than you were hit by a sinking feeling so hard you almost stop running.

_I can't take them there. They'll know exactly where to find me. I will never be safe there if they know thats where I live._

Panic flushed through you as you quickly changed your course. Grasping down at your soaked pants you searched for your cell phone. Hopefully you could send a message. You cried out as you realized you had left your cell in your bag... which was at the Lair.

_Oh shit shit shit! This is really bad._

You felt your muscles begin to grow tired. The growing burning began to spread first to your thighs then to your lungs. You gasped for breath as you got farther and farther away from the safety of both the lair and your apartment.

Rounding the corner you ran headlong into the chest of another purple dragon thug. You felt the air rush from your lungs. Falling backward you tucked instinctivly and rolled.

_Ok I can do this... this is why I was training_

You landed in a crouch and leapt to your feet. The punk in front of you grimaced menacingly.

“You ain't so tough when you don't have those little freaks around ta protect you!” His voice was cracked and nasally, a result of many broken noses. His hair was greasy and dyed a peeking shade of purple. His hands were adorned with spiked gloves. In his right hand he brandished a mean looking knife. The light from the street lamp glinted mockingly. He kicked hard and fast landing the blow in your gut. 

_This might be harder than I thought_

you groan as you hit the ground. The Butterflies in your stomach from earlier fluttered angrily and you wretched hard onto the damp street. “This is gonna be fun!” he squealed. He stepped over to you. As soon as he came with in range you brought your leg around in a sweeping motion and knocked his feet out from under him. In a flash you leapt and were dashing down the street. You knew you had to get out of here. In an adrenaline filled sprint you ran down an alley.

“NO NO!!” you cried in horror as you realized your fatal mistake.... dead end. How could you do this! You had been taught, trained, told, countless times not to make this mistake!!

Spinning around you prepared to flee but it was too late. Seven purple dragons rounded the corner. All of them stood at the mouth of the alley. Blocking your exit.You knew what was about to happen.

“Now, now bitch,” The purple haired leader jeered “We were going to make it easy on you, but now I don't think so.” He slipped large brass knuckles over his hands. He advanced toward you with a sickening grin. 

You readied yourself. Falling into the familiar stance that you had learned. You were not about to go down without a fight. He swung. You ducked and retaliated. Landing a kick to his knee you heard the squishing popping sound of a dislocating knee cap. The criminal screamed out and you felt a smirk light on your face.

“I'm not a bitch!” you spat as you stood over the collapsed man. “You really don't want to mess with me tonight!” you felt the anger at your situation boil. You were mad and that was ok. You would never hurt Raphael or any of the turtles but you were sure going to take your anger out on these assholes. You reared back and lobbed a kick to the squealing leader's stomach, reducing him to a weeping pile. You laughed at his state. It was then that you felt the hands of the waiting gang members grab you. Two of them forced you to your knees and third slammed his fist into your face. 

Your vision blacked and the world was filled with a high pitched ringing noise. It took a moment for the night to fade into view.

“You don't want to mess with me tonight.” The nameless crook mocked down to you. Reaching out he grabbed you by the scalp and hoisted you up to eye level.

“Listen here bitch. We'll mess with you as much as we want.” His rancid breath assaulted your senses. “You belong to us now... and we intend to have a little fun with you.” He waved a handgun threateningly. His greasy yellowed eyes looked you up and down coming to rest on a rip in your shirt. “You could play along, or we can make this really hurt.” 

The sound of the gang's chilling laughter reverberated off the walls. Hot blood trickled down the side of your head from the swelling cut above your eye. You looked defiantly through your swelling eye at the man in front of you. You were sure you were about to die. You felt crushing sadness in that you would never see the turtles again. You would never again help Don with an experiment, or trade comics with Mikey. You would never again have a moment of meditation with Leo or Master Splinter and you would never again get to spar with Raph. The last time you saw him played in your mind, and you realized that it would truly be the LAST time you ever saw him. It was this hopeless thought that caused the familiar torch of anger to light in your chest.  _How dare them! How dare they take my life away from me!_ You spit in the goon's eyes.

“Gah you stupid cunt!” He yelled and wiped his eyes as you struggled against the cronies holding you back to no avail. “You just messed up big time!” He cocked the gun and pointed it at your head. You shut your eyes knowing any moment life would end for you.

There was the concussive sound of the gun shot and shouting as the light from street lamp went out. You were pushed to the ground by someone. You lay there as pain coursed through your head. You painfully forced your eyes shut waiting...hoping that you weren't dead. You opened your eyes and darkness greeted you.

_I'm dead...this is what its like to be dead... death is dark and alone and oh God I can't deal with this_ you panicked internal too afraid to move  _I am dead and its dark and … and oh they have turtles here to._ You could make out a stocky shelled figure moving between the unconscious mounds that had been the purple dragon gang members. Realization dawned on you that perhaps you weren't dead. Perhaps you had lived through this attack by some miracle. You were lost in shock and thought. The silence of the moment enveloped you as you sat in a stupor.

“What da FUCK is wrong with ya!” You were snapped back to reality by harsh angry words. You could make out the turtle standing, shoulders hunched, and back turned. You recognized Raph's thick accent and furious tone...he was really mad. “Its pitch black out here and ya up and run away!” His voice was calm but that only made it menacing. “You can't be this recklace!!! I won't always be here ta save ya!” He crouched still facing away from you to wipe his sais on the shirt of a downed gang member. 

“Who said I needed your help!” You snapped back. You had come fully from your shock and now felt the rushing burn of embarrassment and anger. 

“Well it sure looked like ya need a lot of it ta me!” He snapped back spinning so you could see his face. You held your breath as you understood just how mad he was. His eyes glowed with pure fury. He fixed you with a look he reserved for his disputes with Leonardo. “Do you know what woulda happened if I hadn't a come when I did? You would be dead... or worse you woulda ended up as a play thing to those fuckers!” His voice grew louder as he continued. “Ya can't put yourself in this kinda danger! What the fuck were you thinkin' any way? This isn't ya usual typa deal!?” He lobbed questions in your direction as he spanned the distance between you two. You felt your anger grow and boil over with the last question. It wasn't your fault you _weren't his type_. 

“Well I'm sorry I'm not your type of girl!” You shouted disgustedly. Raphael instantly stopped. He bowed his head looking at the street. 

_Oh my God I broke him_ your inner voice started to panic. 

“Is that what this is about?” he said softly looking at the ground. His voice was no longer full of anger. Instead you thought you sensed a hint of what could be attributed to sadness. “Look (Y/n)....I...Mikey didn't mean ta hurt ya.” He rubbed the back of his head. “It was just a stupid joke and trust me his arm ain't gonna work right for a while.” He laughed half heartedly. 

_How can he be so damn ignorant_ you seethed. 

“Mikey isn't the one who made me leave, Raph, you were!” you let the words fall like heavy stones. You saw him visibly cringe. Silence crept back between the two of you broken only by the spattering of rain drops. You were just about to push past him and escape when he looked up at you. His eyes which had been so full of anger and fury had cooled. Replaced by deep pools filled with guilt and sadness. You had never seen this look before and it broke your heart. You would have given anything right there to retract the words you had said. In that moment you wondered if maybe you had died... and this was your hell. A hell where you would eternally have to stare in to those broken eyes. It seemed like hours before you could break away from them, to look anywhere but at those orbs burrowing into your soul. 

“Look Raphael I'm sorry I ran away, it was really stupid of me,” You paused looking at your feet. “I just thought that...” you had a hard time bringing yourself to say it, to put into words the crushing defeat you had suffered. “I just thought that maybe you could've liked me...not just as a friend... but...” Your throat betrayed you, closing so you couldn't speak. 

Your eyes flicked up just in time to catch his look change again. The sadness and hurt changed again to something akin to irritation. He crossed the final space between you two. He looked at you hard, his eyes trailing over your bruised face. 

“You're so irritating some time ya know that?” He lifted a hand and placed it gently on your shoulder. “You make me so flustered. I can't help but worry bout you, and that makes me want ta push ya away.” You looked at him questioningly unsure as to what he meant. You didn't mean to be an irritation. “Masta Splinter used to say worry is the enemy when facing a challenge. So I learned a long time ago to push worry away before it pushes me.” His eyes rested on the cuts around your temple and his grip tightened on your shoulder. “I learned to push a lotta feelin's away. But I can never get you outta my head.” he rubbed the top of his round head nervously. “I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that you mean a lot more ta me than any human has before.” he swallowed hard finally making eye contact. “I can't bring myself ta stop worryin' and it drives me nuts but when you're here... when you laugh...smile it makes all the worryin' worth it.” 

Your heart swelled and you felt tears sting behind your eyes. Tears you couldn't stop. Soon the water poured over your cheeks. 

“Oh God dontcha go cryin' on me!” He chastised somewhat playfully. Reaching up he tenderly wiped the tears from your face being extra careful of the damaged flesh. 

“I'm sorry.” you choked out “I just am so relieved... so very happy.” 

Raph's stern expression cracked a little into a tender smile. Looked at you with almost a sense of relief. “Don's gonna have ta take a look at that cut, I think you'll need some stitches... God you are so damn breakable... lets get back to the lair ya can stay there tonight.” 

Raphael had suddenly returned to his old steely self. But there was something more to his words. This time you could almost hear the second meaning the  _you mean a lot to me so don't fucking die_ behind the smart remarks. 

“Alright,” you agreed wiping the tears from your eyes. You looked up at the pouring sky and laughed “I should have brought my umbrella, its a long walk back to the lair.” Raphael chuckled deeply. A sound you relished. He reached for his belt and pulled out something. Reaching out he handed you the broken twisted remains of what had once been your umbrella.

You giggled at the sight of it. 

“what the hell happened to it!?” You asked 

“Well... I did tell ya that Mikey's arm ain't gonna work right for a while.” Raphael looked at you with a smirk before wrapping an arm around your shoulder. Laughing you and Raph began the trek back home. You feeling safe in his arms and him enjoying the sound of your laughter. 


End file.
